1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an electronic device using the same; more particularly, the present invention relates to a fixing device for fixing an electronic device on a plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to size limitation, there is no built-in fixing device for a laptop computer. A user has to use an additional fixing device to fix the laptop computer, such that the laptop computer can be fixed on the plane. However, this is very inconvenient and user unfriendly.
A suction cap is a common fixing device. However, in most conventional suction cap usage modes, the suction cap is fixed to a tabletop by means of changing the contact area between a suction surface and the tabletop, or changing the pressure between the suction surface and the tabletop, such that the external atmospheric pressure is greater than the atmosphere pressure between the suction surface and the tabletop. However, for such usage modes, it is required to apply a force to the suction cap in order to change the pressure or contact area between the suction surface and the tabletop, therefore this kind of suction caps need a comparatively larger working space, which is more difficult to be applied to laptop computers.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a fixing device and an electronic device mounted with the same to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.